<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En la nieve. by Fandomshipps_2201</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167671">En la nieve.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201'>Fandomshipps_2201</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mulan (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensamientos de Fa Mulán cuando fue abandonada en la nieve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan &amp; Fa Zhou | Hua Zhou (Disney), Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan &amp; Mushu (Disney), Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Li Shang (Disney)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>En la nieve.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Muy bien, me vi el Live-Action de Mulán y lo odie. Fue horrible, y estúpido que me hace preguntar porque Disney no despidió a quien hizo a la película con su equipo.</p><p>Podría pasar horas hablando sobre como la versión animada es mejor que el Live-Action, pero prefiero hacer un fanfic sobre eso.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nieve quema al contacto. Era algo curioso como la nieve en la que había sido abandonada quemaba más que la herida hecha por la espada de Shan-Yu, la herida que Ping había recibido, la que recibió un soldado protegiendo su hogar. No Mulan, no una mujer.</p><p>Sus ancestros debían estar maldiciendo hasta el cansancio en esos momentos, una ventisca fría la hizo abrazar más la manta que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo, Khan ofreció un poco de consuelo pero eso hacía poco efecto en ella en esos momentos, Mushu y Crick-Kee no decían nada y lo agradece ya que no había palabras para intentar hacerla sentir mejor.</p><p>Mulán solo veía el pequeño fuego que el dragón rojo había prendido, dragón que en esos momentos junto con cierto grillo estaban en la manta con ella acurrucados y proporcionándole algo de calor. Las suaves escamas de Mushu eran calmantes al igual que el sonido que el pequeño grillo proporcionaba en la abandonada montaña.</p><p>Pero la joven guerrera no podía salir del río de sus pensamientos.</p><p>Su vida había sido perdonada por haber salvado la de su general, pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía que ya estaba muerta?</p><p>Si su padre la viera sin duda estaría más que decepcionado ante…</p><p>Oh…</p><p>Cierto…</p><p>-¿Mulán?-</p><p>Su mirada vio a Mushu quien la veía con ojos llenos de preocupación. Antes de que pudiera decir algo.</p><p>-Estas llorando.-</p><p>Sus manos fueron a su rostro donde sintió sus mejillas húmedas, el aire frío esta vez no la hizo estremecerse. Los acontecimientos que ocurrieron la aplastaron y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, lloraba. Lloraba por el dolor que aquella herida le producía. Y lloraba por el dolor que le producía saber que ahora toda su familia incluyendo a su padre la odiaba.</p><p>Su padre quien luchó con honor la guerra que lo dejó con aquella herida en su pierna, un hombre lleno de honor que tuvo la deshonra de tener una hija como ella.</p><p>-Oh espíritus…-</p><p>Su familia entera debería estar avergonzada de ella, debían estar repudiandola, había no solo deshonrado a su padre sino que ahora había ensuciado el apellido Fa en el proceso. Ni siquiera en la muerte habría descanso, había deshonrado a los muertos incluso.</p><p>-Mulán, escucha sé que todo es malo pero…-</p><p>Su mirada se dirigió al casco que su padre llegó a usar en su momento, el reflejo del metal hacia que viera su rostro y no pudo reconocer a quien estaba allí.</p><p>-Me odian.-</p><p>-¿Mulán?-</p><p>-Me odian, Mushu. Mi familia debe odiarme en estos momentos.-</p><p>La realidad de eso era demasiado, sus manos fueron hacia el casco de su padre. Ese mismo casco que vio batallas y muertes como nadie podría haber hecho, el metal frío quería entumecerle los dedos pero su atención era solo para el rostro en el metal.</p><p>¿Realmente era ella la que estaba allí?...</p><p>Cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, no veía a nadie allí.</p><p>La mujer con el kimono y el maquillaje no era ella, como tampoco lo era el hombre con armadura y espada que había ido a defender a su país.</p><p>[.]</p><p>En medio de una montaña, el viento gélido soplaba y de la nieve empezaron a salir los hunos que sobrevivieron a aquella avalancha, un águila llevaba entre sus patas una espada torcida y volando en una dirección la soltó donde una mano grande la tomo y de la blanca nieve salió Shan-Yu listo para así tomar por la fuerza la victoria que aquel soldado le arrebató.</p><p>Mulán salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar algo a lo lejos, y cuando fue al origen del ruido vio con horror a los Hunos salir de la nieve camino hacia el emperador. No importo si su vida podía ser terminada, tenía que advertir a sus compañeros.</p><p>[.]</p><p>La adrenalina estaba saliendo de su sistema, sonriéndole a su trío favorito los vio aun vestidos de concubinas, la herida hecha por Shang-Yu seguía palpitando cada vez más, pero lo ignoro cuando vio al emperador bajando las escaleras, camino frente a él y bajó su cabeza esperando el seguro castigo que tendría.</p><p>Si su muerte al menos limpiaba el honor de su familia, aceptaría la muerte con los brazos abiertos.</p><p>-He oído hablar mucho de ti, Fa Mulán. Robaste la armadura de tu padre, huiste de tu casa, suplantaste a un soldado, engañaste a tu oficial al mando, deshonraste al ejército, destruiste mi palacio y… nos has salvado a todos. – Abriendo los ojos se sorprendió de escuchar lo último, viendo casi sin creerlo al emperador darle una reverencia ignorando como Chi Fu se tiraba al suelo ante ella.</p><p>Enderezándose vio como todos empezaban a hacer lo mismo, incluso los que presenciaron la batalla dejándola sin palabras.</p><p>Salvo China. Eso es algo que ya no podía ignorarse.</p><p>Luego de que prácticamente le ofrecieran el puesto de Chi Fu, dejo de lado la sorpresa y vio algo divertida como aquel hombre que tanto la detesto por quemar su tienda se desmayaba, pero debía de recordar que era hora de ir a casa.</p><p>-Con todo respeto excelencia. Creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo lejos de casa. – Lejos de su familia. Y más importante aún, lejos de su padre.</p><p>-Entonces toma esto. – Y el emperador tomó su medallón y se lo dio a ella. -Para que tu familia sepa lo que has hecho por mí, y esto. – El hombre mayor poso en sus manos la espada de Shan-Yu.</p><p>-Para que el mundo sepa, lo que has hecho por China. – Se despidió del emperador, pero no antes de despedirse de sus mejores amigos, vio a Yao llorar un poco, pero decidió no comentar nada. Al final quedo frente a frente con Li Shang.</p><p>-Ah… tú… eres valiente…- No supo porque se decepciono con esas palabras.</p><p><em>“-Sera porque te gusta~. -“ </em>Ignoro con éxito aquella voz demasiado parecida a cierto dragón rojo que la estaba esperando con su caballo.</p><p>-Khan, vamos a casa. – Y con eso, tomó rumbo a su hogar.</p><p>[.]</p><p>El gran Fa Zhou estaba sentado en aquella banca de piedra frente al lago, pétalos de cerezo caían ante el viento y una flor de pétalos rosados cayó en su pierna tomándola en su mano la vio, recordando a la hija que tanto juró proteger y donde fallo al haber visto como ella tomaba su lugar en batalla.</p><p>El sonido de pasos lo hizo voltear y vio a su hija al fin, durante el periodo donde Mulán no estuvo el viejo guerrero sintió como todo a su alrededor se había vuelto más frio y gris. Ya no escuchaba al perro al que su hija llamaba “hermanito” ladrar, ni siquiera escuchaba a las gallinas cacarear cuando ella se encargaba de alimentarlas.</p><p>Paso días y noches lleno de preocupación, con miedo de saber que si su hija no moría en batalla la matarían al saber que era una mujer.</p><p>Pero ahora, eso parecía ser algo muy lejano ahora que la tenía en frente sana y salva, quiso abrazarla y no soltarla por temor a que fuera un sueño cruel pero antes de hacer algo, vio como su hija se arrodillaba ante él.</p><p>-Padre, te traje la espada de Shan-Yu, -Vio aquellos ojos negros que cuando era niña lo veían de forma brillante, que le prestaba especial atención cuando le relataba la historia de sus batallas como soldado, pero ahora solo lo veían con temor. – y el emblema del emperador. Son obsequios para honrar a la familia Fa. – Sus manos tenían dichos objetos, supo que su hija había pensado todo este tiempo que probablemente no podía volver sin haber honrado a su familia.</p><p>Una espada y un medallón no valían ni siquiera lo que valía su hija. Ni siquiera todo el honor de mil guerras ganadas podían valer como lo era el saber que ahora Mulán estaba sana y salva en su hogar, China podría quemarse y arder hasta las cenizas y no le importaría. Lo que de verdad le importaba, era saber que su hija estaba allí. Estaba con vida.</p><p>No podía importarle menos el honor en esos momentos, tirando esas cosas se dejó caer al suelo y tomó por fin a su pequeña flor en sus brazos, sabiendo que esta vez no era un sueño.</p><p>-El mayor honor y obsequio, es tenerte a ti como hija.- Secó las lágrimas que empezaron a salir, como lo hizo cuando era niña. -Te extrañe tanto.-</p><p>-Y yo a ti, papá.-</p><p>No había palabras para describir lo que sintió en esos momentos, la felicidad y alivio se saber que Mulán estaba en casa.</p><p>[.]</p><p>Las lágrimas brotaron con mucha facilidad, el alivio de saber que su padre no la odiaba era demasiado. Fueron 3 días en total cuando por fin pudo llegar, ni siquiera se paro a descansar a menos de que Khan necesitara un descanso, los nervios fueron tales que no comió en lo absoluto.</p><p>Cuando su madre la vio, parecía que no la quería soltar y la abuela Fa la sostuvo con mucha fuerza. Había regresado a casa y ganado una guerra, pero, el miedo de saber que su padre estaba molesta con ella era mayor al que sintió que cuando se enfrentó a los Hunos.</p><p>Su padre no estaba molesto, no la odiaba y esa era su mayor recompensa por todo lo que pasó.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Detesto el Live-Action, y lo odiare por mucho tiempo. Mejor solo hago que existe Mulan, versión animada.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>